Brakes are common and well-known for many objects including vehicles. Almost as well-known as the brakes themselves are the problems associated with them. One of the most significant problems with brakes, particularly on vehicles, such as passenger vehicles, is noise. Brake noise has become one of the highest warranty problems for vehicle manufacturers as customers find it objectionable and disturbing.
Certain brakes, such as high performance brakes that may utilize special friction linings, may generate, or at least be perceived by customers to generate, an even greater amount of noise than regular brakes. It is desirable to minimize, or even eliminate, noise emanating from the brakes, regular or high performance, of a vehicle to reduce warranty issues and increase customer satisfaction.